What is the least common multiple of 15 and 24? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(15, 24) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 15 and 24. We know that 15 x 24 (or 360) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 15. 24, 48, 72, 96, 120, So, 120 is the least common multiple of 15 and 24.